You Know It 2
by RockStarBarbie326
Summary: Set six months after 'You Know It', this story shows what happens after Kelsey and Dolph got together...finally. Will they be able to make it through the rollarcoaster of ups and downs of being in a relationship? On screen changes will present off screen challenges for the golden couple. Can they make it? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**You Know It 2**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom, peacefully. There was sun streaming in through the windows and a bird chirping in a near by tree. I rolled out of bed and began shoving clothes in a suitcase so I could catch my flight today. Another round of shows was upon us. Once I was mostly satisfied by the fact I wouldn't be going naked the next few days, I headed into the bathroom. I turned on my bathroom radio and jumped in the warm water. As Sir Mix-A-Lot's lovely 'Baby Got Back' began to play, I danced like an idiot in the shower. All was fine until I was rinsing the conditioner from my long blonde locks. Suddenly, I heard the toilet flush and freezing cold water shot through the shower head landing on my body.

"Oh my god, mother fucker!" I screamed. I heard footsteps running and laughter in the hallway. I grabbed my towel, secured it and ran out of the bathroom. "I'm so going to get you!" I chased the perpetrator through the hall and down the stairs. I turned the corner and stubbed my toe on the suitcase standing in my kitchen. "God damn it Zack Ryder! You are a pain in my ass!" He burst into laughter on the other side of the kitchen.

"You know you love me!" he teased.

"Don't push it! Everybody has their limits!" I opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs.

"You wouldn't!" He said a little nervously as I gripped onto an egg.

"Oh, I would," I seethed, walking around the kitchen island.

"But then you'll have to clean it up! I sure as hell won't!" Zack said stubbornly.

"Like you've cleaned since you moved in!" I shot back. I began firing away as I chased him around the kitchen. The door leading from the garage opened and Dolph entered, an amused look on his face. Zack ran behind Dolph, knowing I wouldn't chuck one at him.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on here?" Dolph asked curiously, and rightfully so.

"What does it look like!" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'm just a little confused. All I can see is that my girlfriend is soaking wet in a towel in the kitchen, throwing eggs at Zack," he said with a chuckle.

"That's pretty much what's happening!" Zack laughed.

"Mr. Funny here thought it would be hilarious to flush the toilet while I was showering! The water was freezing!" I whined with a straight face. I couldn't hold it though. I began to lose composure and I began to giggle as well.

"You guys, I leave you home for like 30 minutes and this is what I come home to! This is exactly why we can't ever get out of here on time!" Dolph scolded.

"We are on time…most of the time!" I argued.

"Try 50% of the time, babe!" he said with a smile. He looked at the clock on the wall. "We've gotta get moving. Zack, you start loading the suitcases. I'll clean the eggs off the floor. Kelsey, go get that hot ass into some clothes!"

"Yes, sir!" I saluted before giving him a kiss.

* * *

Within 35 minutes, the three of us had made it into the car and we were on our way to the airport. Somehow we were able to park, get through security and board the plane in time to make our flight. Our plane took off and we were on our way to North Carolina for Raw tomorrow.

"See, babe. I told you we'd make it on time!" I said holding his hand.

"Because I rushed you guys! Our house is such a circus!"

"Yeah, yeah it is. But remember, it was your idea to move Zack into our house! You can't act like this is on me!"

"Fair enough. I have to admit, the three of us have a lot of fun together."

"Yeah, I agree. It kind of works for us in some strange way."

We both decided to listen to our ipods for the duration of the flight as we snuggled up in our seats.

Eventually, we landed and made it to our hotel for the evening. I checked in and set my stuff down. Dolph flopped down on our bed.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked sweetly.

"Well…Natalya is trying to get me to come out for a drink or two maybe some dancing…" He put the most convincing pout on his face in protest. "Babe! Don't give me that face…it's just so sad.

"I don't want you to go!" he said before repouting his face.

"Dolph, I swear! We live together for goodness sakes!" I laughed. His pout still remained. I walked over to him and put my hands on either side of his face before giving him a barrage of kisses until he couldn't help but smile. "That's more like it!"

"Not fair! You fought very dirty!"

"You never minded before…." I said seductively.

"Well played, Blondie, well played!" he admitted. I gave him another kiss before walking over to my suitcase to change into cuter clothes for girls night. I slid into a cute little black cocktail dress.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always! In fact, so beautiful that I wish I didn't have to share you tonight," he said very sweetly.

"Well when I get home…I'm all yours!" I said with a wink.

"Sounds amazing, I can't wait for that. Don't worry about me, I'll find something to entertain myself with."

"Why not go out with your boyfriend?" I joked.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend. You and Zack spend so much time together, you are practically in a relationship. The two of you should go grab a beer or something."

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Maybe I'll see if Swagger wants to come too. I haven't seen as much of him lately."

"Have a great time. Don't get into too much trouble without me now!" I warned.

"I wont. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

* * *

I met Natalya at a restaurant near by. We ordered a round drinks and began catching up with one another.

"So how's everything going? I must get the 411!" Nattie squealed.

"I don't even know where to begin!"

"Dolph, duh! Always start with the boyfriend info!"

"We're good. We celebrated our six month anniversary together last week. It's all been smooth sailing. I guess that's what happens when you actually fall in love with your best friend."

"I'm glad to hear that, girl! How's it going living together now that the initial honeymoon period wore off? I know it was tough for me and Tyson."

"It's gone surprisingly well! It's been two and a half months since we bought the house and I'm not sick of him very often. I've been waiting for the other foot to drop but it hasn't showed itself."

"Probably because you have a buffer!" Nattie said decidedly.

"A buffer? You mean, Zack?"

"Of course, I mean him. The two of you live with like a mutual friend. There is always somebody else there when you guys need a break from each other or to settle disputes. He's the perfect in-between."

"Jeeze! I never thought of it like that before. You are a wise one, Neidhart!"

"That I am! I'm pretty amazing!"

"I'd be pretty inclined to agree with you on that one!"

"I know this is probably beginning to feel like an interview but I have to ask, isn't weird to be living with your serious boyfriend _and _your ex-husband?" We both burst into laughter. "Like seriously, you are the only person I know who would be crazy enough to attempt that!"

"You'd think it would be weird but it isn't most of the time. The fact that Zack took a hit at Wrestlemania for us and pushed us together helps. It's what got Dolph and Zack on the friendship track in the first place. Zack and I found a good place as friends and so did the two guys. On paper, you'd think worst thing ever, horrible, horrible idea. The execution has been really functional…well dysfunctionally functional," I said honestly.

"I have to hand it to you, you handle things really well. Like you had the best divorce ever! Although I never want to try divorce to see if I'm good at it!"

"Yeah, I don't recommend it! I'm sure you'd be fine…but then you'd have to get married first!" I teased. A big smile covered her face. "Oh my god…are you?…"

"Engaged!? Yes!" She squealed showing me her ring.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Why the hell did you let me ramble on about my crazy life when you had such big news?"

"I was waiting my turn! Besides, I have been enjoying my time with my future bridesmaid!"

"You want me to be a bridesmaid?" I chirped excitedly.

"Absolutely!"

"I'm so excited. Let's go dancing to celebrate! I can't sit still any longer!"

* * *

We walked into a club not to far from our hotel and grabbed more drinks. There were a lot of people in there and on the dance floor. I was very excited to go get dancing. Before I could, the bartender approached us.

"These are from secret admirer's," he said with a smile. He placed six tequila shots in front of us.

"Oh my god! Tequila!?" Nattie squealed. I looked around trying to spot the culprit. I didn't see anybody watching or anything that would indicate they bought us drinks.

"Bottoms up!" We took our shots in unison. The alcohol went smoothly down my throat. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to hit the dance floor!"

"I'm with ya!" We waded through the dance floor and found a little space for us to dance. The music was blaring a great set of dance songs tonight. I found myself getting lost in the rhythm. Sometime later, I was startled by a set of arm wrapping around my waist.

"Whoa! Dick, I have a boy friend!" I yelled ripping the arms away from me and turning around. Instead of some random jerk, it was my Dolph!

"He sounds like a very lucky guy!" he said cheekily.

"Oh he is! What are you doing here?" I asked with a big smile, wrapping my arms around him.

"The guys and I came here for a drink and then I saw you and Natalya come through the doors. It was fate I guess."

"You were the one who sent me the shots?"

"I know how you love your tequila!"

"Yeah, almost as much as I love you!"

"That's what I love to hear!" He joked. "Now less talking more dancing, woman!"

"Yes sir!"

He pulled me close and we danced heatedly to the beat. Our bodies grinding up against one another. I couldn't help but think about how amazing my life has been. I was in love with a wonderful man, I had great friends, Dolph and I were still champions together on screen. I could only hope for all the good fortune to continue. In the back on my mind, the thought that it was only a matter of time before something happened was constantly nagging me...

* * *

**So there it is, the first chapter of the You Know It sequel. I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me about getting this up and running! I hope you guys all enjoy the story! Leave me comments and messages with any questions, comments, ideas, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**You Know It 2**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The crowd in Raleigh, North Carolina was insane tonight. The constant chorus of cheers, boos, and chants provided an exhilarating atmosphere. Although it would be difficult to not be enthusiastic about the match occurring in the ring, as both competitors were great showman and athletes. I stood ringside watching a champion vs. champion match between the United States champion, Dolph, and the Intercontinental champion, Kofi Kingston. It was a great way to lead up to the Hell in a Cell this weekend. I slammed my hands on the apron, cheering on Dolph as he taunted his opponent with a series of sit ups near his weakened opponent.

"You go baby!" I shouted. He smiled and finished off his theatrics. Dolph stood up and began to deliver some kicks to the gut of the champ. Kofi got a second wind and countered with a kick of his own. He set up for a 'trouble in paradise' kick but Dolph missed and landed a zig zag. He went for the cover. 1...2...3! The bell rang and I quickly climbed into the ring. I raised his hand up in victory. He gave me a kiss before we began a nice regimen of showing off from respective turnbuckles, titles in hand. After a minute, we hopped off and began to exit the ring. We headed up the ramp hand in hand.

I had to admit that working together had been completely amazing. Although we'd started off as the heel couple, we slowly became tweeners. We were arrogant as hell on screen but we were those jerks you loved to hate. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be successful at sports entertainment or be the Diva's champion for 11 months…about 343 days. Life was good, I couldn't complain.

I wasn't wrestling tonight, but the number one contender battle royal for my championship was occurring shortly. I was originally supposed to be facing Beth at Hell in a Cell but she legitimately hurt herself at a house show last week, forcing a last minute scramble for a contender. I was thoroughly bummed that I wasn't able to face off with my friend. We'd never faced off in one on one combat before. But alas, it just wasn't meant to be this time.

* * *

I quickly gussied myself up before shuffling off to the interview area. I took my place beside John Matthews and tossed my championship over my shoulder.

"I'm here with the reigning Diva's champion, Kelsey Crawford. Now Kelsey, we got the news tonight that the number one contender, Beth, was deemed unfit to complete at Hell in a cell. Your thoughts?" Josh asked politely.

"Well, Josh, I was really looking forward to the challenge of competing against Beth. She is an amazing competitor. I had been preparing to face her so it definitely poses a challenge this week. I have very little time to prepare for a different opponent."

"That is an interesting point. Coming up next is the Divas battle royal to declare a new number one contender. Is there anybody you are hoping will win?"

"There are several that I'd like to get my manicured hands on. But honestly, when it comes down to it, they are all interchangeable to me. It doesn't matter which of them is facing me, they are bound to become a mere addition to my streak of successful title defenses, bottom line. I am a champion, the longest reigning Diva's champion in fact. I can guarantee you that I will be leaving Hell in a Cell still champion," I said arrogantly.

"Well there you have it folks, straight from the mouth of the champion. The battle royal is up next!"

"And cut!" the camera man shouted.

"Good work Kelsey!" Josh said happily.

"Thanks! You to! Until next time," I said with a playful salute.

* * *

I began walking down the hallway when I heard somebody calling my name. I turned to see one of the production crew trying to catch up with me.

"Kelsey! I'm so glad I caught you! There has been a small change to tonight's show," he said catching his breath.

"What? I think you may have the wrong person, because I'm completely done filming for the night. I don't have any segments to change."

"I'm afraid you are the person I'm looking for. This is a very last minute change sent over from creative. They added another thing for you to do. It's nothing much, just a small run in," he said handing me a paper with instructions.

"Oh…uh. Thank you for letting me know! I guess I'll be seeing you shortly." He nodded and left me a little awestruck.

I looked down at the paper. I was supposed to interfere with another match on the card tonight between Cody Rhodes and R-Truth. R-Truth being Dolph's opponent on Sunday. The change made complete sense but I couldn't help but have a strange feeling about it. There had to be another reason that my interference was necessary. I tried my best to push any over analysis of this out of my mind.

I rushed down the hall to Dolph's locker room. I knocked softly. The door opened and Dolph appeared.

"Hey Blondie, why aren't changed to go?" he asked a little confused.

"Last minute change! I have to stay a little longer."

"Aww okay. I'll just sit tight then until you are ready."

"You know what, you can head out without me. I'll just catch a ride with somebody else back to the hotel," I offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, I'll see you later beautiful."

"Bye hot stuff," I said with a wink.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself standing in the gorilla position, waiting for my cue from the stage guys. Finally, I was given the signal to go. I sauntered down the ramp dramatically, getting a crowd reaction. As instructed I slowly circled around the ring once. Both of the competitors were distracted and a little confused by my presence. I then walked up the steel stairs. The referee immediately approached me in order to get rid of me.

"Kelsey, you gotta get off the apron!" He yelled and pointed to the floor. We continued arguing. With the ref's back turned, Cody capitalized by low blowing R-Truth and going for the pin. I pointed to the action and hopped off of the ring apron. 1...2...3!

I slowly walked backwards up the ramp as Cody's theme music hit. He smiled and mouthed thank you and I gave him a simple salute and a wink. I turned around and walked the rest of the way up the ramp. I passed through the curtain with a smile on my face from the rush. I loved performing and being so involved in storyline was such a blast.

* * *

I headed back to my locker room and quickly changed out of my gear and into some normal clothes. I quickly shoved it all into my bag and walked into the corridor. I stood in the hallway trying to call Zack, hoping he was still in the arena to give me a ride back to the hotel. It rang and rang, before going to voicemail.

"God damn it! The one time he doesn't answer the damn phone!" I spat under my breath.

"Need a lift?" a smooth voice asked. I jumped and I turned to see Cody Rhodes. I laughed, embarrassed that he'd seen me looking like such a freaking weirdo.

"Uh yeah…well no. I was going to get a ride home with Zack but I guess he must of left," I said with a shrug. "I'll just grab a cab…"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll give you a ride," he offered with a smile so big I could see his dimples.

"No, no, no! I don't want to bother you, I mean, I hardly know you. I'd hate to be a bother."

"Seriously, we are going to the same place anyways, so I insist. Plus, we are coworkers, we have been for nearly a year and yet I have hardly said more than a few words!Let me do something nice!"

"Okay, thank you. I really appreciate it!" I said gratefully.

"You are very welcome."

We walked out to his rental and hopped in.

"So I have to tell you that I think you are a great performer," I gushed politely.

"Well thanks, I'm going to attribute any wrestling talent to my father though. He's taught me so much."

"I can only imagine. Your Dad is a fricken legend!"

"Yeah, that he is. I got really lucky. Not lucky enough to have the title for 343 days though!" he said gently mocking me. I chuckled.

"Honestly, my entire wrestling career has been a big bunch of luck, a series of fortunate coincidences. Getting signed to a contract, being entered into big storylines, winning the title. I have just been in the right place at the right time."

"I refuse to believe that. I don't always pay close attention to women's matches, but I've seen some of yours. You've got a real showmanship about you. I mean, are you as technically sound as Natalya? No, but seriously like 15% of the entire roster is. You have an it factor that many people only wish they had," he said sweetly.

"You are just so sweet to say that. I haven't been in the business long so it really means a lot to hear something like that from somebody as seasoned as you."

"No problem. I meant every word."

We pulled up at the hotel and lugged our bags inside to the elevator.

"What floor?" he asked all gentlemanly.

"Four. You?"

"Six." He pressed the appropriate buttons.

Soon enough, the doors dinged and slid open.

"I guess this is me."

"I guess so."

"Thanks again for the ride back."

"No problem. I'll see you around, Kelsey."

"Goodnight, Cody." The doors closed and I carried my bag down the hall to good ol' room number 428.

I opened it to see Dolph, all glistening from a shower, laying on the bed.

"Hey good lookin'" I said with a wink.

"Why hello stranger, better make this visit quick. My girlfriend will be back any minute!" he teased.

"How scandalous!" I giggled, jumping on him to give him a series of kisses.

"So did you get the memo from the creative department?" He asked curiously. A wave of nervousness overtook my body.

"Uh…no. What did it say?"

"Not a whole lot to be honest. Only that we have to go talk to them after the pay-per-view on Sunday. I guess it's a pretty last minute change in storyline. The fact that they are waiting so long to fill us in probably means that it isn't a very big change at all," he tried to assure me.

"I hope you are right. Things are just going so smoothly, I don't want any of it to change."

"Me neither. I love sharing the spot light with such an attractive coworker," he said flirtatiously.

"I have to say, it is a definite bonus of the job. So many perks!" I cheered before giving him another kiss.

I changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. As I snuggled into Dolph, I couldn't help but worry. Meetings with creative were always a toss up. You never knew if you were going to leave pleased, disappointed, or angry. I silently wished for a positive outcome at Sunday's meeting.

* * *

**I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me about getting this up and running! I hope you guys all enjoy the story! Leave me comments and messages with any questions, comments, ideas, etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**You Know It 2**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was the day of Hell in a Cell and the arena was in a bustling state of activity. Dolph and I walked hand in hand into the arena. I hadn't slept much the last few nights. I was a little nervous going into tonight. Performing tonight was going to be one thing, but the scheduled meeting with creative still left a bad taste in my mouth. The bad feeling I had about it just wouldn't go away.

"Stop it, Blondie!" Dolph scolded. I snapped my head to look at him.

"Stop what?" I said innocently. He shot me a knowing look, shaking his head.

"Don't act like I don't know you are worrying about tonight. It's written all over your face and you haven't been sleeping!"

"You noticed that?"

"Of course I did, Kels. You need to relax, it's probably nothing. Every time creative writes an angle for you it always turns out great. It always opens the door to new opportunity. Even if it doesn't seem awesome at first, like your angle with Zack when Eve got injured, great things evolved from it. Am I right?" He asked sweetly, his blue eyes staring into mine.

"You are right….I guess," I said relenting. "But still this could be anything! I hope they aren't splitting us up!" I pouted.

"I hope they don't either. You are the only wrestling valet I've ever had that was as attractive as I am," he joked.

"Try more attractive!" I said throwing my long blonde hair over my shoulder.

"Well Ms. Modest, get that pretty head of yours on track. Stop worrying and get focused on your match against Layla. I don't want you to get hurt or hurt somebody else because you aren't focused," He said giving my hand a squeeze.

"I know, I know! I'll go calm down or something. Maybe talking to Natalya will help!"

"Okay, Blondie, I'll see you soon for your match," he said giving me a big kiss. He tried to pull away but I didn't let him. I placed my hands on either side of his chiseled face deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer. He slid his tongue into my mouth.

"Whoa get a room!" I heard Zack shout playfully down the hall. Dolph broke the kiss and we both began to laugh, a little embarrassed at our behavior in the arena hallway. I could feel my cheeks redden. Dolph gave him a friendly middle finger as he passed through the hall.

"Bye, Dolph."

"Bye Blondie."

* * *

I changed, stretched, chatted with Natalya and Beth. Eventually, it was my turn to wrestle. I grabbed my Divas title and headed to the gorilla position. Dolph was standing there patiently.

"You sure look more relaxed than last time I saw you. You aren't drunk are you? He joked. I playfully hit him in the arm.

"Of course not! A good chat with the girls did the trick."

"Wow, estrogen must be magic!"

"Oh you have no idea!"

The crowd was alive and vocal during my match. Layla and I were both lying on the mat, trying to move after a difficult superplex off of the top turnbuckle. I crawled towards the ropes and pulled myself to my feet. I waited for Layla to get to her feet and I super kicked her straight in the jaw. She fell back to the ground and I slid over to her to cover for the pin. 1...2...3! The bell rang and Dolph climbed into the ring. He held up one arm as the referee held up the other. We posed together with our titles before headed back stage.

We had a pretty quick turnaround. Only one match separated our matches so we hung close to the curtain area. Dolph began to stretch out and get in the zone mentally. I just stood, watching him with a smile on my face. He always looked so cute when he was gearing up for a match. After a handful of minutes, he jumped up.

"You ready now?" I asked.

"No, not yet," he said shaking his head. I looked at him confused. He did all the warm up he usually did.

"Well what do you have left to do?"

"It does require your assistance…" He said with a smile on his face. He stepped closer slid his tanned arms around my waist and kissed my smirking lips. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Now that is what I call a good warm up ritual," I joked.

"I would have to agree. Now come on, Blondie. We have a match to get to."

We made our entrance second, as customary for the champion. We walked side by side, smiling down the ramp. We entered the ring, show boating. R-Truth stared at us almost salivating at the sight of the title. I gave Dolph a quick kiss and hopped off the apron. The bell rang and they locked up in the middle. Dolph was able to over power him and start the match out on the right foot. The first few minutes went as planned in rehearsal. I waited patiently for my cue. R-Truth had collided with Dolph in the center of the ring and seized control. I jumped up onto the apron to distract the referee.

"Did you see that!" I yelled. "Are you going to let him get away with that?"

"Get off the apron Kelsey!" the ref yelled back. Dolph had regained control via a low blow. I jumped back down.

Dolph Irish whipped Truth into the corner. He began stomping his boots into his midsection. The ref began to count for him to back off. 1...2...3...4- he stopped. The referee turned to scold Dolph. I ran over to the corner and elbowed R-Truth straight across the face. The referee heard the sound and moved over towards me.

"That's it! You are outta here!" He pointed to the ramp.

"You can't kick me out!" I yelled.

"Leave or I'll have you removed by security!" I scornfully looked at him.

"Fine!" I scoffed as I stomped around the ring and up the ramp.

* * *

Once I passed through the curtain, I began to crack up. I found it hard to act ridiculous sometimes. Zack was standing not far from the curtain, watching the match on the screen.

"Hey Kelsey, misbehaving again?" He jokingly scolded.

"Yeah, you know me. I'm trouble right down to my core!" I giggled.

"They didn't want you out there the whole match? That's weird."

"Well they wanted a clean finish and that seemed more likely without my trouble making at ringside. I kind of wish I were out there for this," I said a little bummed. We looked back at the screen.

R-Truth hit his finisher and Dolph went down. He went for the cover. 1...2...3! The bell rang and R-Truth was handed the title. As planned, Dolph had to drop his title tonight. I knew he was a little bummed that his nearly eight month reign was coming to an end. I dread the day that I'll have to drop mine. It was probably coming any day now. Dolph solemnly walked back behind the curtain.

"Hey honey," I said tentatively.

"I'm fine, you guys don't need to tip toe around me," he said with a smile. He knew we were on eggshells, not knowing how to approach him.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I've dropped a ton of titles, you get used to it," he said with a shrug. "Plus, my bag will weigh less now!"

"Dork!"

"I know, but you gotta admit, you love it!"

"That I do."

"Now come on, Blondie, we've got to go change."

* * *

He put his arm around me and we walked to our respective dressing rooms. I quickly shed my wrestling gear and exchanged it for a more sensible pair of skinny jeans that I paired with a chic blazer. Once I'd packed up my stuff, I set my title on top of the bag so my belongings were in a neat pile. I headed into the hallway. Dolph was waiting for me.

"You ready?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. I just want this meeting over and done with!"

"Me to, babe."

We walked down the hall to the room we were told the meeting would be held. I gripped Dolph's strong hand tightly as we entered the room.

"Dolph, Kelsey! I'm Susan! It's nice to see the both of you tonight! Please take a seat," a petite brunette woman beamed. We sat down in two of the three empty seats on the opposite side of the table.

"So Susan, what have you guys got in store for us next?" Dolph asked curiously.

"Well, nothing to drastic this time. We have an idea but we don't know where we are going with it just yet. We're going to let the reception of it decide the direction, if that makes any sense to you guys at all," she said hopefully.

"Yeah, that makes sense to us," I said looking at Dolph who shook his head in agreement.

"So we still want to keep the two of you together on screen for the moment…" Susan began. I immediately exhaled in relief. "We just want to make a tiny adjustment."

"What kind of adjustment?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, we want to add another person to this angle. We want to make your duo a trio, if you will. Kelsey, this means you'll essentially manage both of them on screen. We just want to liven up your characters a bit. You have had marketable success in angles together over the past eight months or so and we want that to rub off on another superstar as well. In addition it will add some new material to you guys," she said carefully. "How are you guys feeling about this?" Dolph and I looked at each other, silently communicating. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It sounds great, actually. Who is the superstar you had in mind?" He asked softly. A knock sounded on the door.

"Actually, I think he's here," Susan squealed excitedly. "Come on in!"

The door opened slowly and a familiar face walked in. It was Cody Rhodes. We made eye contact and his face broke into a smile.

"Kelsey, we meet again."

"So it seems," I said with a laugh.

"Cody, you are going to be working closely with Dolph and Kelsey for the time being," Susan explained to him.

"Alright, sounds great! You guys have been on fire as of late. I'm looking forward to working with you guys," Cody said politely.

"Likewise," Dolph replied a little less enthused.

"This is going to be great boys!" I assured them.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Tomorrow night's Raw it all begins," Susan said a little cryptically.

As I exited the room after the meeting, a smile crossed my lips. This meeting had gone wonderfully. I felt silly for worrying so much for so many days for nothing! Working with somebody new would be fun. I couldn't wait to see where this took us professionally. The look on Dolph's face wasn't as enthusiastic. I wasn't sure why he seemed so skeptical. I crossed my fingers and hoped that the trial period over the next few weeks would go without a hitch….

* * *

**I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me about getting this up and running! It's been a long time coming. I hope you guys all enjoy the story! Leave me comments and messages with any questions, comments, ideas, etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**You Know It 2**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

When Dolph and I made it to the arena, we were pleased to discover that our new group status also included us getting our own locker room with Cody. When we entered the locker room, our new partner was already there, in full gear. Upon seeing us, he rose to his feet.

"Check out our new digs!" He joked. "No more packed locker rooms for us!"

"You have no idea how dreadful sharing a locker room with so many Divas is some times!" I said seriously.

"I can only imagine you run out of mirror space!"

"It really was an epidemic! Not that I expect to get much more mirror time sharing with you and Dolph!" I joked.

"Touché Kelsey!" he said with a chuckle. "By the way, your scripts are over there on the chair."

"Oh sweet! Thanks Cody," I said bouncing over to grab a script. I handed Dolph his and he silently began looking it over. His excessive silence made me a little nervous. I hoped his reluctance wouldn't cause the storyline to holt all together. We needed to sell whatever creative put in front of us, no matter what. TV time was hard to come by and we were being handed some continually.

* * *

A backstage segment was our first order of business a little into the show. The two of us barged into General manager AJ Lee's office. She was already speaking with the arguing Cody and Kofi Kingston.

"Whoa, Whoa…let's calm it down boys. I'm sure AJ doesn't care about your little tantrums," I spat. "Especially when such an injustice occurred last night! I mean, Dolph was screwed out of the United States championship! You can't stand by and do nothing about this AJ!"

"Kelsey, I know you and Dolph are upset but the finish was clean," she said dismissively. "He is entitled to a rematch in accordance with the rematch clause though, but that wont be happening tonight!"

"That isn't fair!" I whined. "He shouldn't have to go one more night without his title."

"Fair? Fair! You don't know much about fair. You cheat all the time!" R-Truth said accusingly as he entered the room, his newly acquired U.S. Championship on his shoulder.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I scoffed.

"You are not to speak to her like that!" Dolph said protectively.

"She cheated for this idiot last week!" R-Truth said pointing to Cody.

"Jealous much?" Cody responded putting his hand through his hair. "Maybe if you didn't look like that pretty women would be on your side too." Cody winked at me and I smiled bashfully as laid out in the script.

"Will you all shut up!" AJ demanded. "Tonight, Dolph and Cody are not to compete in their rematches. Instead, let's make things interesting. Dolph Ziggler and Cody Rhodes versus Kofi Kingston and R-Truth. Sounds like a great tag match huh!?" She chirped. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Dolph, you have a match to prepare for," I pouted as we headed off screen.

The cameraman turned off the camera.

I slid my arm around Dolph and he put an arm around me. He seemed a little lost in thought today, it had me a bit freaked out. He's usually more open about things with me.

"You okay?" I asked him softly as we walked back to change for his match,

"Yeah, fine," he said shortly.

"If it's about the segment, it was script-"

"I'm fine, the segment was fine, Kels," he insisted. I dropped it, not wanting to create a fight.

Back in the locker room, Cody, Dolph, and I all changed into proper attire for the upcoming match. The room was pretty silent as we studied scripts for the rest of the night. I noticed that I didn't have a match tonight. I was a little disappointed but I knew it was because they were holding out to see if Beth would be able to compete before the next pay-per-view and didn't want to shove me into another feud.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for the match. Cody, Dolph and I slowly made our way to the curtain. The team of Kofi and R-Truth went before us with their own respective entrances.

"Let's kick some ass boys!" I said excitedly trying to get pumped up to get out there.

"Okay, let's give 'em a show!" Cody spoke, matching my level of enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit!" I said with a giggle. Cody's music hit and he headed out onto the stage. I turned to Dolph.

"You ready to steal the show?"

"Always."

"Come on! Where's that mega watt smile that I love?" I said giving him a slap on the ass. A grin formed across his lips. "There it is!"

"Sorry if I've been a little off tonight. I'm just a little preoccupied. No worries, Blondie!" he said in a very assuring tone. He gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Okay. If you insist!"

* * *

The match had been going well. Dolph and Cody were both working extremely well together. In addition, they were showboats, it was a natural fit. Cody had brought back elements of his 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes gimmick. When combined with Dolph's persona, a great team was presented.

Kofi got a second wind of energy and poised himself for a come back. Out of nowhere he hit a trouble in paradise on Cody. Dolph quickly entered the ring. The referee turned his back on Cody to get Dolph out of the ring. I slid into the ring and hit Kofi in the head with my Diva's championship before sliding out of the ring again. Cody crawled and got the cover. 1...2...3! The bell rang and they were announced as the winners.

I slid back into the ring. As Cody's music rang through the arena, the pair stood arms, raised on either side of the referee. I stood smiling, title on my shoulder. I glanced from one guy to the other and repeated this quite a few times. I nodded a little, indicating that I had an idea. Dolph waved me over and lifted my hand up, as I aided in the victory. Cody grabbed the other. The fans cheered, a little unexpectedly for Dolph, as his new tweener status had earned him more fanfare. I kicked Kofi in the ribs and we left the ring.

* * *

Later backstage, Cody cut another promo with Josh Matthews.

"_Cody, first of all congratulations on your win here tonight," Josh said politely. _

"_Thanks you, don't act so surprised."_

"_I-uh, I'm not. I just…what do you have to say about the controversial finishes you've had over the last two weeks…I mean two Raw wins in a row…"_

"_I don't know why my wins have been considered 'controversial'. I won, that's all there is to it," he answered simply._

"_You don't think that the involvement of the Diva's Champion, Kelsey, has anything to do with it…"_

"_Look, I'm not going to say she didn't help me out. I didn't ask her to do it. I would have won those matches regardless. For you to suggest otherwise is ridiculous," Cody spat irritated. _

"_I don't mean to offend you. I'm just asking you what the people are asking. Why the involvement?"_

"_Kelsey Crawford has not been interfering for me. Not that I wouldn't love to work with her, have in my corner. Her interference has been on behalf of her boyfriend. I was just fortunate enough to be on the good side of her strikes. That's it. I'm done talking!" He said angrily storming off, ending the interview._

I turned to Dolph in our dressing room.

"That was pretty good, don't you think?" I asked peppily.

"Yeah, not too bad. It's weird to think we won't just be a duo anymore," he said a little disappointedly.

"I know, Dolph. I guess we'll just have to see this as brand new opportunity for us," I said sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled into him. For this first time tonight, he didn't seem off.

"Easy for you, grouping with Cody wont effect you much. You are the gorgeous female, valet/stable mate. I have to compete for dominance with him. Nobody wants to be the Jannetty!" he said with a chuckle. I burst out into a ridiculous amount of laughter.

"You'll always be my Shawn Michaels," I said with a wink.

"I better be!"

"Weeeellllll," I said exaggerating my words.

"Damn it Blondie!" I began laughing again. He swiftly moved his hands to my midsection and began to tickle me. I tried to contain my squeals. I wriggled about trying to free myself from his grasp. My attempts failed and we both fell off of the steel chair onto the floor with a thud. He released me and we both lay intertwined on the floor laughing.

Our door swung open and Zack appeared.

"Oh Jeeze guys! Do I even want to know what the hell is going on here?" Zack groaned.

"Nahh, probably not bud!" Dolph chuckled as the two of us got up off of the floor.

"You two are nuts," he said shaking his head.

"But you love us!" I chirped. He immediately smiled.

"You know it! I'd love you guys more if you got your shit together so we could get on the road!"

"Oh yeah! We have quite a drive ahead of us tonight, don't we?" I asked.

"As always, so get a move on Kels!" he demanded with a smile.

"I need like two seconds, calm down!" I spat playfully.

"I've heard that before and from experience, it's always a lie!" Zack joked.

"Right!?" Dolph added before giving Zach a high five.

"Hey!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"The truth is tough!" Zack teased.

"I don't know if I like you two being friends….you gang up on me!"

"You're fine you big baby," Zack said putting me into a headlock and messing up my hair with his other hand. I reached up and messed up his hair in return. "Whoa watch the hair!"

"You messed up mine first and mine takes a lot longer to do!" I spat.

"Well I don't know about that!" Dolph interjected. "He takes a long time on that spiky 'do!"

"Like you can talk Ziggler!" Zack fired back.

"I know right!" I agreed.

"You are the weirdest divorced couple I know," Dolph said with a chuckle. "One minute you are fighting and the next you are united on the same time!"

"If you think that's bad you should have seen our marriage!" Zack said jokingly.

"Yeah, our divorce is so much less of a rollercoaster ride," I added.

"From the bit I did see, I'm not surprised!" he said picking up his bag. "You guys all set to go?"

"Absolutely, let's go boys!"

The three of us headed out of the arena and out to our rental car to begin the long trek to the house show location for tomorrow night. Tonight had been quite an eventful one. I wasn't exactly sure where the storyline with Cody would lead but I hoped it wouldn't stop our progress dead in its tracks….

* * *

**I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me about getting this up and running! It's been a long time coming. I hope you guys all enjoy the story! Leave me comments and messages with any questions, comments, ideas, etc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**You Know It 2**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The show was underway...

"Last week, I was on the losing end of a match against Cody Rhodes and Dolph Ziggler. The match itself was a terrible and embarrassing one. To lose to Dolph is a joke. I shouldn't have lost. My partner cost me the damn match! If I was given a competent partner, it would have been a cake walk," R-Truth whined from the ring.

Dolph and I made our way out onto the stage. The crowd cheered as a dapperly suited Dolph raised the microphone to his lips. "If you want to talk flukes, let's talk about Hell In the Cell eight days ago! That was a fluke."

"I beat you fair and square and I didn't need your little blonde cheat machine to do it. So in order to show everybody that I am indeed better than Ziggler, I already went ahead and asked AJ Lee for a match. She obliged but she decided that a one on one would have to wait. Instead it will be, me and the partner of my choosing versus you and the partner of yours."

"You know what? Bring it on Truth! Me and my partner are going to wipe the floor with you. I wont stop until that belt is back around my muscular waist, where it belongs." Dolph countered. The two engaged in a stare down for a minute before the show cut for commercial and we headed backstage.

We immediately set up for our next promo in the hallway.

"Can you believe that clown? Trying to say that he is better than _me! _I'll show him!"

"Yeah, you will babe!" I cooed.

"Now I've got to prepare for the match AND find a partner?" he whined. I put my hand on his chest.

"How about you go get ready and I'll find you a partner for later," I suggested coyly.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course I would, honey."

"Okay, that would be great! You're the best baby!"

"Don't you forget it!" I warned playfully as he walked off.

"Annnnnd cut!"

* * *

With our promo work completed, we headed back to the locker room for him to change into his gear. He threw an arm around my shoulders and we slowly moseyed on through the halls.

Finally, we'd reached the locker room. Cody was inside, dressed and ready for our match. He appeared to be in his own little world, head phones in his ears, presumably listening to music. I plopped down into a chair and began to look over my notes for Dolph's match. Dolph silently slid into his tiny trunks and the rest of his gear. I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of his chiseled physique and shapely butt. I turned quickly, catching me in the act.

"You checkin' out the goods, Crawford?" He joked, an amused grin crossed his lips.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I answered plying coy.

"Huh, I see. Too bad though. You're really missing out on a good show."

"How about I catch the next one?"

"I'd like that," he said with a chuckle. "I'll flex just for you."

"Such a gentleman!"

"I try my best, Blondie!" I laughed, thoroughly enjoying his playfulness.

I went back to my notes studying and Dolph began to stretch a little. Twenty minutes later his phone rang. I reached for his phone since I was closer.

"I'll get it…" But before I could grasp it, he swiped it off the bench. He looked at the screen.

"I should take this…." he gave me a kiss on the top of the head and left the room to answer the call.

I felt weird about him rushing off like that. It wasn't like him. Dolph always took phone calls in front of me. I tried to push all paranoia out of my mind. His behavior could be attributed to so many things, I just couldn't think the worst. I attempted to focus my attention back onto the script.

My concentration was disrupted by movement occurring on the opposite side of the room. I looked up to see Cody, stretching. His tanned skin was quite eye catching against his white trunks. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. A knick on the door was the perfect diversion.

"Come on in!" I shouted out. In came Zack Ryder himself.

"Hey Kelsey! Great promo out there!" he said plopping down in the chair next to me.

"Thank you! I heard you got booked for a match tonight! Congrats!" I said supportively. I knew he hasn't fared so well professionally, after our on screen split.

"Yeah, i'm really looking forward to it. It's against Heath Slater but I'm pretty pumped to get some television time even if it's only for like five minutes."

"Every minute counts in this business. It's promising that you are getting back on televised programming," I assured him.

"You are probably right. At least you think you are," he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So Zack…can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah of course you can Kelsey!"

"You can't tell anybody we had this conversation, not even Dolph!" I said seriously.

"My lips are sealed, I promise. So what's going on?" he said putting a hand on my arm, giving it a comforting squeeze. I looked over to Cody who was still head phoned. It didn't seem like he could hear us so I began to speak.

"I just…I'm a little weirded out by something."

"Is it Cody? I can have a stern talk with him for you," he offered.

"No, no! Cody and I get along fine. No weirdness there. It's Dolph."

"Dolph? What did he do exactly? You guys seem to be doing so well!"

"We are, it's just that he's been kind of off lately. I was just hoping that maybe you knew something or maybe even noticed something off about him?"

" I haven't noticed him acting any differently or anything. What has been so off exactly?"

"He seems unfocused sometimes, a little withdrawn almost. Then he got a call here tonight. He wouldn't let me answer it, look at the phone, hand it to him, and he wouldn't answer it in front of me," I said a little worried.

"I'm sure he just wanted a little privacy. That's normal, he's a guy after all."

"He usually answers calls near me. He's never been so keen on excessive privacy before!"

"Well…I'll tell you what. Now that you've mentioned this, I'll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Maybe even talk to him and see what's up. I won't tell him we've have this conversation," he said softly.

"You'd do that for me, Zacky?"

"Of course I would, Kels. You're my friend…and ex-wife….no big deal."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You are welcome. Well, I should head over to the curtain," he said looking at the time. "I wouldn't want to be late for my match!"

"Good luck, Zack! Kick some ass!"

"Will do!"

* * *

He left the room and Dolph entered.

"Hey babe, are you ready to head out there?" He asked.

"Yep. All ready," I said slathering a layer of gloss across my lips. I hopped up and picked up my title. "We'll see you out there, Cody!" I chirped as we headed out the door.

"So Kelsey, remember to grab a mic from the sound guy at the curtain," Dolph reminded me. Last time, I'd nearly forgotten. Luckily somebody came and gave me one or I would have had one embarrassing promo.

"I forget one time and I'm branded for life!" I joked. He chuckled.

"Well a mic is an important part of the segment, Blondie!"

"I know, I know."

We arrived at the curtain and I promptly grabbed a microphone. R-Truth was in the ring finishing up his entrance. We were up next. Dolph's music hit and we headed out onto the stage. We show boated down the ramp to the resounding chorus of both boos and cheers. Once his music ceased, I lifted the microphone to my lips.

"Okay, R-Truth, what unfortunate soul did you manage to convince to be your partner," I cooed.

"I've had just about enough of you!" he said pointing at me. "As for my partner, here he is!" A returning Evan Bourne came through the curtain. Dolph and I exchanged amused looks. "Alright, who did you get?" He spat at us.

"While your pick is actually quite lack luster. Dolph's partner is a man who has won numerous championships and easy on the eyes….Here he is." Cody's music began to play and he walked out onto the ramp. He swaggered into the ring.

Dolph and I pretended to get into a small quarrel over my choice of partner. Cody just stood a little amused, leaning against our corner. We stopped bickering and Cody shook the both of our hands. I exited the ring and the bell rang.

* * *

Cody and Evan began the match. I sauntered over to the announce table and took a seat. Cole handed me a headset.

"Hello gentlemen! Nice to see you guys!" I chirped.

"Nice to see you too! It's always great to get a visit from the reigning Diva's champion!" King replied happily.

"So what do you think of tonight's match up?" Cole asked.

"I think it's a little ridiculous. Dolph should have been granted his rematch tonight like he requested. He should be the champion."

"I think he kind of screwed that at Hell in a cell don't you think?" Michael said with a chuckle.

"That was such a freak mishap. I mean, Dolph was distracted by my ejection from the arena. That's all," I assured him.

"While that may be true, Dolph didn't seem too happy with your choice of his tag team partner here tonight!"

"He wasn't thrilled but he just doesn't see the value of somebody like Cody. He's fast, strong, smart, and a multi time champion. He's had runs as tag champ and intercontinental champion. He's a great asset to have!"

"Sounds like you are quite fond of …" Cole teased.

"More like professional respect…don't confuse the two," I warned. "The only wrestler I'm fond of is Dolph."

"And Zack Ryder right?" he teased. I shot him a dirty look.

"It's called a divorce, you idiot!"

Back in the ring, Cody had just given R-Truth a Cross Rhodes. Instead of going for the pin himself, he walked over to Dolph, tagging him in. He looked skeptically at the younger man before going in for the cover. 1...2...3! The bell rang and the two victors stared at each other for a moment. Dolph finally smiled and extended a hand to Cody. Cody shook it. I tossed off my head set and slid into the ring to congratulate them. As we celebrated, mixed emotions filled the arena.

Once backstage, we were greeted by a few members of creative.

"We just wanted to congratulate the three of you on doing such great work the last few weeks. The angle is going well."

"Thanks guys," Dolph said pleased with the praise.

"No thank you. Moving forward, all of you are really going to have to see this. Kelsey, you are going to be important as well. We'll try to get you guys scripts as soon as possible!"

"Sounds great!"

As they walked away, my mind was racing. I was curious to find out where the angle was going professionally. They still hadn't given us much indication of what was going on. This paired with Dolph's odd behavior had me reeling….I could only hope that all of this would get settled and fast.

* * *

**I want to thank all of you for being so patient with me about getting this up and running! It's been a long time coming. I hope you guys all enjoy the story! Leave me comments and messages with any questions, comments, ideas, etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**You Know It 2**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Kelsey, don't forget the dip!" Zack shouted from the living room.

"Be there in a minute!" I shouted back. I finished mixing the dip and poured it into the bowl. I grabbed a few beers and quickly walked to the living room.

"Just in time!" he spat excitedly.

"Aren't I always?" I said handing him a beer and plopping down on the couch next to him.

"You are. Thanks for the beer, you're the best!" he cooed.

"Oh you know it!" I said jacking his catch phrase.

We turned on our DVR to the recorded football game from over the weekend. We hadn't had time to watch with all of the house shows and taping. DVR was one of the only ways to regain some remnant of normal life. So here the two of us sat decked out in jerseys drinking beer and eating junk food, while watching the game.

It was a comfortable ritual that we had established. Most people would probably find it weird for ex-spouses to spend time together but somehow we made it work. Our colleagues would be surprised at just how much time Zack and I spent together. Dolph was with us a lot but in all honesty he was the busiest of the three of us. He got scheduled for the most matches, appearances, signings, and all those fun extra segments and duties. So when he was busy, we make the most of it. It was easy because we got along pretty well. We were friends several years before marrying. We had a solid friendship as a foundation that probably was the reason why we could be such good friends now, post divorce.

Our one beer soon turned into six and our team scored a touch down. We both jumped up with excitement and gave each other high fives like a couple of dudes as we celebrated.

"God you two are so damn weird," Dolph mused as he entered through the front door.

"I think the weird one is you for not getting in on this!" Zack shot back.

"Yeah!"

"Well some of us had to be grown ups and run errands!" Dolph said setting down his shopping bags on the counter.

"Well some of us aren't lame!" I spat. A smile crossed his face.

"You two are so buzzed right now," he said shaking his head.

"Then get on our level Dolphzilla!" Zack teased.

"Oh I don't know if I could get on your level, Zack," Dolph said with a chuckle.

"Hey babe? Babe? Babe!" I kept babbling since he wasn't answering.

"What, Kelsey?" he finally answered with a laugh.

"Can you grab me another beer?" I asked sweetly as possible.

"Sure. Zack, do you need another one to?"

"You know it!" He said goofily quoting his catch phrase. Dolph walked over to the fridge and pulled out a few beers. He handed one to each of us and opened one for himself.

"Dolph, did you remember the laundry detergent?" I asked randomly before taking a sip.

"Oh…no I didn't. Crap. Sorry babe, I'll run out and grab some in a bit."

"Okay. Did you get the body wash?"

"I don't think so…."

"Jeeze Dolph! What the hell were you doing? You were gone for like three hours!" Zack said ribbing him a little bit. This joking accusation caught him a little off guard. He immediately looked a little flustered.

"I-I-I ran some errands. I just forgot a few things I guess," he said shrugging.

"It's fine, we'll get those things later. Just sit down and watch the last little piece of the game with us," I insisted. Although a part of me began to feel a little uneasy. Too much strange behavior in a short amount of time for me.

We all settled in on the couch and all was well.

* * *

A few days later, we were back on the road at a house show. I'd already had my match against Aksana and won. I changed and headed over to the catering area. I wasn't so surprised to see that Zack was already there. He had an insatiable appetite. I grabbed a small plate of food and plopped down next to him.

"Hey Zacky," I said perkily.

"Hey Kels. Nice work out there tonight!"

"Why thank you," I said half bowing.

"Remember that conversation we had at Raw last week? You know about Dolph acting a little weird?"

"I remember."

"I think you might be on to something. He's fine most of the time, like four out of every five times you see him lately. But that fifth time, something has been off."

"I was afraid of that," I said growing glum.

"I'm not sure why, but I'll see what I can find out," he assured me.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Now cheer up champ! You don't know what's going on. It could be nothing."

"Fine," I said with a forced grin. He shot me a look.

"Like you mean it!" he scolded. I smiled a small smile.

"That's better! Now this broski needs to go fist pump some guys in the face!"

"Good luck, _bro_," I joked. He laughed and headed down the hall. I continued eating my food in solidarity. I was just about finished when I was joined by another superstar.

"Hello Kelsey," his voice said suavely.

"Hi Cody, how are you?" I asked his smiling face.

"Quite wonderfully actually. I just picked up my script. We have some scenes together. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to rehearse together tomorrow before the show."

"Oh! I uh…I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun!" he insisted.

"You promise?" I said relenting just a smidge.

"I promise. I just want this angle to work and I think rehearsal might make it work a little smoother," he said softly.

"You are probably right. We aren't very familiar with one another and it might show on camera. If angles aren't perceived right, they flop. That wouldn't do any of us any good."

"Exactly. So we'll meet up tomorrow then?"

"Sure."

"Great! So here is my cell number. If you give me yours, I'll text you about meeting up. Sound good?" he asked writing down his number on a napkin.

"Sounds great," I said writing mine down for him. "I'll see ya."

"Bye," he said in the most charismatic of whispers as I walked away.

* * *

**The next morning**

I slowly woke up with a big strong arm around me. I stretched out a little and soon Dolph began to move to, indicating that he had awoken as well. I slowly began to attempt a quiet escape from the bed. Suddenly his tanned arms wrapped around me and pulled me close to him.

"Gotcha!" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"You've always got me," I said happily.

"I know." He kissed my bare shoulder, sending shivers down my spine. "Where did you think you were going?"

"The shower."

"Oh, the shower? Hot," he joked.

"You have no idea!" I giggled. Dolph loosened his grip and I wriggled out of his arms and the bed. I quickly stepped over to the foot of the bed.

"Aww man, you left me all alone in this big comfy bed," he pretended to pout.

"Sorry babe, I've gotta get clean," I said sweetly.

"I'd rather you get dirty," he said suggestively.

"Really?"

"Really," he said with a big grin.

I staid standing by the end of the bed. I slowly, pulled my shirt off over my head and tossed it onto the floor, revealing a red lacy bra. I smiled a flirty smile as I let my tiny shorts drop to the ground around my ankles. His eyes stayed glued to me as I stood before him in only lacy undergarments. I turned away from him and looked over my shoulder as I undid my bra and dropped it to the ground. I spun back around so he could admire the view. His jaw dropped a little.

"Well, I think I'll go for that shower now," I cooed as I sashayed into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and jumped in the warm water, letting it wash over my skin. I heard the door open and Dolph walked in. He quickly undressed and climbed into the shower with me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why hello there," I cooed again.

"Hey," he said before kissing my shoulder and neck.

"What brings you here?"

"It occurred to me that you might need somebody to help you wash your back. So here I am! At your service," he said as seriously as possible. I chuckled and turned to face him.

"Why wash my back when I could use some help with the front?" I said with a wink. He immediately kissed me and it became a fierce morning sex romp.

* * *

After a really long shower with the show off I emerged from the bathroom. I rushed to get my hair and makeup on my face while fighting Dolph for mirror time. There was a knocking on the door.

"Dolph will you grab the door?"

"Fine!" he fake whined as he headed over to the door. I walked to the bathroom doorway to I could see who it was.

"Hey Zack," Dolph greeted him.

"Hey, I tried texting you but you didn't answer. What the hell have you guys been doing?"

"Taking a shower!"

"Oh ewww you guys! Too much information."

"It was for the environment!" I shouted.

"A shower that long isn't good for the environment, babe," Dolph said with a wink.

"Disgusting! Can we please change the subject so I don't puke?"

"Sure. What would you like to discuss?"

"Well, how about are you guys actually going to be ready on time today?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"We'll be ready on time…if on time is like in 20 minutes?" I joked.

"Ten," Zack negotiated.

"Fifteen."

"Done. I'll pull the rental up front. See you in fifteen minutes…Kelsey, fifteen minutes means fifteen minutes!"

"We'll be there!" I promised. Zack nodded and left the room.

"Hey babe?" Dolph asked.

"Yeah?"

"How is there so much of your crap all over the floor? We've been here less than 24 hours. I just don't get it," Dolph said with a chuckle.

"I'm a talented woman."

"Yes you are, although talented enough to know how to put her shit away!" he teased.

"I know. Are you packed?"

"Of course I am. I'm always ready on time. You are the one who never is!"

"To be fair. I would have been on time but I didn't take into account time for the shower sex this morning!"

"Touché. I'll help you pack."

"Thanks babe!" I put my suitcase on the bed. "Just toss me stuff and I'll fold it." He began tossing me clothes. It was all fine and dandy until he picked up last night's jeans. The napkin fell out of my pocket and onto the hotel floor. He bent down to pick it up, and opened it.

"Cody Rhodes number?"

"Yeah, he gave it to me last night at catering…"

"Why do you need it?"

"He wanted to practice a little from tonight's script, so the delivery seems more natural," I said simply.

"Huh… well I wish you would have mentioned it to me," he said quietly.

"It slipped my mind, honestly. It's no big deal. Just a short run through. He's just worried about the angle working and wants to do everything he can to make sure it's successful."

"It makes sense, I mean we all want it to do well. I'm just glad he's as dedicated as we are to it."

"My thoughts exactly. Besides, not everybody can have such steamy chemistry naturally," I said with a wink.

"You are damn right!" he said giving me a kiss.

"So we're okay?"

"Of course we are. I was just caught off guard, I guess."

We went back to packing up the rest of the stuff. I was so glad that the Cody thing hadn't erupted into a huge argument, it was the last thing we needed before a live RAW tonight. The Cody thing wasn't the only thing from last night that resonated with me. Zack's observation of Dolph's behavior had me feeling curious. Why was Dolph acting so strange? What was he hiding? I guess only time will tell…

* * *

**I apologize for waiting so long to update! School has been taking up a lot of time. I want to thank you for being patient and for being such amazing readers. I hope you guys all are enjoying the story so far! Leave me comments and messages with any questions, comments, ideas, etc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**You Know It 2**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Cody and I made our way into the arena, gear bags firmly on our shoulders. We'd been rehearsing together for awhile already today. I had to admitt it was arWe made it to our locker room to find Dolph already inside. He wasn't on the card for tonight so he was wearing a suit with a pink v-neck underneath in typical Dolph fashion.

"Hey, babe," I said giving him a big kiss.

"Hello Blondie," he said happily. "Are you guys ready for the show?"

"Just about. I'm glad we practiced. Things will go easier now I bet."

"I definitely agree," Cody said confidently. "We are totally going to rock this tonight."

We changed into wrestling gear fairly quickly, changing with our backs to each other. Dolph seemed to keep an eye on Cody, making sure he didn't catch a peak of any inappropriate skin. It was just like him to be so protective of me.

"Are you ready for your match?" Dolph asked. I nodded and we walked hand in hand to the curtain.

* * *

My match against Layla was pretty uneventful. It was a squash match derived to make me look strong for next Sunday's pay per view. Dolph and I separated and I quickly made my way backstage to shoot my first segment involving the new coupling of Kofi and Alicia Fox.

"And action!" One of the camera crew belted out.

I began to strut through the corridor with my title perched on my shoulder. Suddenly, I'm ambushed by Alicia and Kofi. I took a barrage of hits before Cody came to the rescue. He tore Kofi away from me and delivered a cross Rhodes on him before removing Alicia as well. He knelt down beside me.

"Kelsey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I think so," I said a little out of breath. Cody stood up and offered me his hand.

"Let me help you up." I took hold of his hand and he slowly pulled me up.

"Thank you, for all of this…" I said politely.

"No thanks needed," he said reaching towards me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll see you around," he said cryptically walking off. The camera did a close up of the confused look on my face.

"And cut! Great job guys!"

"Thank you very much," I said bowing obnoxiously.

* * *

I began walking towards the locker room. Cody walked up alongside me.

"So are we all good for later?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I figure we can improvise as need be," I assured him.

"Good point. I've gotta go stretch out and stuff. I'll see you out there."

"Okay bye!" I shouted after him.

I rushed back to the locker room and changed from my wrestling gear into a slinky silver dress. I admired myself in the mirror.

"Wow," I heard from behind me. I spun around to see a smiling Dolph.

"I know right," I joked. He walked over gave me a kiss.

"So have you picked up your schedule for the next week?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Does yours match mine?"

"I think so, let me check." I scooted over to my bag and looked ay my packet. "It's all the same except for the radio show. I'm going to a different one from the look of it," I observed.

"Oh…" he said softly.

"What's wrong, Dolph? It's obvious something is bothering you."

"I'm fine. I was just curious. No worries," he said trying to assure me he was okay. I knew better but I also knew that it wasn't always wise to push him. He'd say something when he was ready.

"Okay. Want to head to catering to grab a little something before we go out there?" He nodded and we walked hand in hand to catering. We each grabbed a plate of food and sat down at a table. It wasn't long before Natalya plopped down next to us.

"How is my favorite blonde couple?" she squealed. I chuckled.

"Not too bad, just catching a small bite to eat before our last appearance tonight."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a match tonight, Dolph," she said sweetly.

"I-uh…I don't."

"It's Cody related," I added. Natalya nodded sensing that it might be an odd subject to breach. But Nattie being Nattie, couldn't resist asking about it.

"I did notice that he was showing up quite a bit in your segments. Any idea where this angle is going?" she asked innocently.

"No clue. They haven't given us a whole lot of information because I don't even think they know," Dolph said quickly.

"Essentially this is an experiment. They are playing it by ear. If we do well, they'll figure out where to take it if not, they kill the angle," I said with a shrug.

"Wow. I hope it goes well. At the very least, you guys will build even more of a female fan base. Girls love you Kelsey! Plus you will be working an angle with two pieces of eye candy!"

"Good point! How can this fail with logic like that!" I joked.

"Exactly…at least you got lucky. I got stuck with Khali and Hornswoggle. Children are the only ones who are watching that train wreck of an angle!" She said with a laugh. I heard Dolph chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess. But screen time is screen time!" I pointed out.

"Absolutely! Sadly this isn't my worst gimmick. That fart angle was awful."

"I remember that. It seems like a million years ago! I so thank my lucky stars I didn't get an angle like that!" Dolph added.

"You were a cougar's boy toy and at one time a male cheerleader!" I pointed out.

"Well played, Blondie," he said shaking his head.

"Oh I know!" I boasted.

"Well Ms. Smarty-pants, it's about time we headed to the curtain," Dolph said observantly checking out the clock.

"I guess it is. Bye Nattie! I'll see ya later!"

* * *

We headed off and soon arrived at the curtain. Cody was waiting there as was his opponent tonight, the Miz. Music played through the arena signaling the winner from the match that just took place which happened to be Zack. Minutes later he came through the curtain.

"Great job Zack," I congratulated him.

"Thanks. Don't fuck anything up you two," he joked.

"We'll try our best," I sing-songed.

The Miz's music hit and he headed out to the ring. Cody's music hit a few minutes later. We waved to us and headed out onto the stage. The bell started, signaling the beginning of the match. Now the waiting game begins. My cue was still a little ways out.

Cody and Miz were locked up in the center of the ring, fighting for control. I noticed that Dolph was quieter than usual.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked him a little concerned.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I'm ready to go home and spend some quality time with you, relaxing. Maybe spend some time in the hot tub with a drink…" I smiled.

"That does sound nice, babe," I murmured. "Only like 36 hours and then we can do whatever you want…." I said giving him a kiss.

"Anything…." he said suggestively.

"Okay not anything, but I'm open to suggestions you perv!" I said with a giggle.

"Sounds good, Blondie," he conceded. I was a little relieved to just get that out of the way I think the travel schedule had him feeling a little worn out. I couldn't say I blamed him. He was a hot commodity in the industry but he wasn't one to complain. He'd worked hard to get where he is.

Finally, my cue had arrived.

I slowly strutted through the curtain and out onto the stage. I kept walking down the ramp in a cocky manner. The crowd began to react and the two wrestlers in the ring did as well. I sauntered a huge circle around the entire ring with a big smile on my face. Cody was down on the mat following a skull crushing finale. He went for the pin. I hopped up onto the apron. The referee saw me and walked over to the ropes.

I bickered with him, stalling. Miz got up and began to yell at me. I got in face right back.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" he yelled at me.

"Screw you! You aren't the boss of me!" I spat. I saw Cody rise to his feet. We made eye contact and he nodded. "You knwo what? Fine, I'll go," I conceded, jumping off of the apron. I moseyed over to the bottom of the ramp.

The Miz turned around only to be greeted with a missile dropkick in the chest, sending him to the ground. Cody moved to the top turnbuckle and waited for Miz to raise to his feet. Once he did he did a cross body. Upon hitting the ground, he immediately went for the pin. 1...2...3!

The bell rang and Cody was announced as the winner. I clapped feverishly. Cody looked over in my direction, acknowledging me with a wink and a smile. Thanks, I saw his say. I nodded. Suddenly, Dolph came up behind me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I spat.

"_I'M_ your client. Not _Cody_…now come on!" he said gripping my hand and leading me up the ramp. Like a child being scolded, I was begrudgingly dragged away.

* * *

Once we passed back through the curtain to the backstage, Dolph used his possession of my hand to twirl me around and then pull me close to him, dipping me. He laid a big kiss on my lips. As our lips broke from one another, my lips turned into a smile.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too," I murmured. He pulled me back upright and we began heading towards our locker room.

"Let's go lock ourselves in our hotel room with tequila and movies?" he suggested.

"I'm sold."

"Glad we can agree on that."

"We agree all the time!" I shot back.

"Whatever you say, Blondie," he said with mock sarcasm. I shot him a dirty look. "Save the distain for the bedroom…."he joked. I tried to keep a straight face but just couldn't do it. I completely burst into laughter.

"You are lucky you are so hilarious….and good looking…" I teased.

"Oh I know and I use it to my advantage daily."

"That you do, babe," I said gripping his hand a little tighter.

We walked happily down the corridors. Despite how weird the last couple weeks had been for us, nights like tonight make me feel like everything is okay. The addition of Cody to our storyline hadn't exactly been smooth sailing for us as a couple, but I truly hoped it would work out…for all of us….

* * *

**I apologize for waiting so long to update! School has been taking up a lot of time. I want to thank you for being patient and for being such amazing readers. I hope you guys all are enjoying the story so far! Leave me comments and messages with any questions, comments, ideas, etc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**You Know It 2**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Raw**

I stood near the curtain waiting for my cue.

General Manager AJ was out in the ring trying to stop the bickering between Intercontinental champion Kofi Kingston and a returning Evan Bourne.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I deserve a title shot!" Evan whined.

"I know that there is a lot of history between the two of you…but that doesn't mean that 'deserve' a title shot. Although…I do love retribution…Maybe a title shot wouldn't be the worst idea…" AJ said pondering out loud, tapping her index finger against her chin.

That was my cue. My music hit and I gallivanted onto the stage, microphone in hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a damn minute…" I snapped. "You can't just give this idiot a title match. He's been back like a whole week!"

"Kelsey, you bring up a slightly relevant point but why do you care? Dolph is number one contender for the United States championship, this is the intercontinental title…." AJ said confused.

"Valid point. I should clarify how this does indeed effect me. This effects me because it does pertain to my client. As of earlier today, I officially have a second client. He should look a little familiar to you all!" Cody's music hit and he cockily waltzed out to stand next to me. A big white smile adorned his face.

"Huh…interesting. So what's your argument…besides Evan not 'earning' it?" She spat.

"Well you may recall that Cody lost the title, unjustly might I add, to Kofi at Hell In a Cell. Per the rematch clause, my client, Cody Rhodes is entitled to a rematch that he hasn't received yet. He'd like to cash that in at Survivor Series this Sunday…"

"Fair enough, Kelsey. But I'm going to make this interesting. Instead of just Kofi versus Cody, it'll be a triple threat match… a no disqualification match between Kofi Kingston, Cody Rhodes, and Evan Bourne!"

"Oh come on! That's not fair. He lost it during a one on one, he should get a rematch that's one on one!" I said trying to reason with her.

"Take it or leave it. If you say leave it, he forfeits his title rematch," she said with a perky smirk.

"We'll take it then."

"Great…by the way Kels, your own title defense will be a one on one against Alicia Fox. Have a nice day…" she chirped.

* * *

I headed back stage and Cody followed suit. We quickly walked down the corridor to shoot a segment with Dolph.

"Are you guys all set?" Jeff the camera guy asked. I looked at Cody who nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we're good."

"Alright…and action!" he said pointing towards us.

The two of us began to walk.

"I think that went well…" Cody said decisively.

"It could have gone better, but at least you're still in the title picture!" I chirped.

Suddenly we were face to face with a scowling Dolph.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled.

"What do you mean? I was getting my title shot!" Cody shot back.

"I'm not talking to you, Rhodes," he hissed. "Babe, why are you helping this chump? You are my manager!"

"Dolph honey, I signed Cody on as a client. I'm still your manager. Nothing is changing!" I insisted.

"Just make sure I come first and we wont have a problem…"

"Fat chance!" Cody snapped, stepping closer to him. "I'm the future of wrestling. I know it, you know it, and your girlfriend knows it!"

"That's pure crap! Just because she signs you on a whim doesn't mean anything. She married Ryder on a whim and look how that worked out! I'm the show off and I refuse to stop doing what I do best, steal the show…" Dolph said getting in Cody's face.

"Boys knock it off! There is nothing to worry about. There is more than enough Kelsey to go around!" I said using my arms to separate them. The glared at each other a minute before stomping off in opposite directions.

"And cut!"

* * *

**Saturday**

"Dolph, have you seen my other shoe?" I asked holding up my black stiletto. He let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, sorry, Babe, I don't think so. Can't you wear that pair?" he said pointing to another pair of shoes laying in my suitcase.

"No, those don't go with my outfit as well as these!" I whined. An amused smile crossed his face exposing his bright white teeth.

"You women and your shoes!" he mused shaking his head.

"Um have you taken a look at yourself and your ridiculous amount of wrestling trunks?"

"Whoa! That may be a problem if I didn't look so damn sick in them all!" he said flirtily.

"That you do," I said playfully.

"Thanks for noticing. Now let me help you find your shoe or you'll never get out the door on time."

"Thanks babe!"

We tore up our hotel room for the next two minutes until he emerged victorious.

"Found it!" he said cockily waving the shoe.

"My hero!" I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably go barefoot a lot," he joked.

"I see what you did there!" I said with a laugh. There was a loud knock at the door.

"That must be your new best friend!" Dolph said a little sarcastically. I shot him a scolding look.

"Be nice! You don't really know him. So far he's been great!" I assured him. "Now grab the door!" He reluctantly opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hi, is Kelsey ready?" Cody asked politely.

"She's just slipping on her shoes."

"I'm ready, I'm ready," I said pulling on a coat. I quickly walked over to the door and gave Dolph a kiss. "I'll see you at the signing this afternoon, babe."

"Okay. You two have a good time," Dolph said softly.

"I'll take good care of her," Cody said cheerily. Dolph's facial expression became even more forced.

"That's sweet. We should be going, we don't want to be late!" I said trying to get out of there as soon as possible. I knew Dolph was close to losing his cool with Cody and I didn't want that to happen. If we were all going to be working together we all needed to get along.

"You are absolutely right. Shall we?" He said motioning to the door.

"We shall."

We headed down the hotel hallway and made our way to our first stop, a radio station.

* * *

After hours of various appearances, we had a break in our schedule.

"So did we want to head back to the hotel and relax before the signing?" I asked Cody in the car.

"Actually, I was thinking we could grab a bite for lunch. It's okay if you don't want to, I'd totally understand," he said softly.

"Oh no, actually lunch sounds amazing. I'm super hungry."

"Great. How about this interesting looking establishment?" He said pointing to a Southern themed steak house.

"Why not?" I said with a laugh.

As soon as I walked in the door I knew I was in for quite the adventure. The western theme exploded all over the inside. Wood paneling was everywhere, there were cattle skulls on the walls and in the middle of the restaurant, a mechanical bull. We were escorted to a table.

"Well howdy, welcome to Wild Wild Willie's Western Steak House!" the waitress chirped happily. "Can I take your drink order?"

"You know what? Me and the little lady here sure would love a few beers!" Cody tried to say with a straight face.

"Wonderful, I'll be right back with those."

"Rhodes, isn't it a little early to be drinking? It's like 1 in the afternoon."

"Maybe just a little but how can you not have a beer in a western bar looking place?" he said with a smile.

"That's a fair point," I said with a giggle. "It would almost be disrespectful not too."

"Exactly."

The beers came and one quickly became four...

"You know what? I'm glad I got assigned to work with you and Dolph!" he said a little loudly.

"Me too! You are more fun than I than I thought you'd be," I admitted.

"Right back at ya babe! Not every Diva has a very good sense of humor. I'm relieved that you aren't all uptight and bitchy!"

"I try my best. Work hard, play hard!" I cheered.

"So how did you and Dolph happen? There were lots of rumors around back then…"

"We were just close friends until Wrestlemania."

"So you weren't cheating on Zack with him?"

"Of course not! Do you think Zack would live with us if that was the case?"

"You let your ex-husband move in with you? Jesus Christ you guys are messed up!" he joked.

"Yeah, we aren't conventional that's for sure!" I said with an amused laugh.

"Well tough guys like me don't get intimidated by unconventional people…"

"So you think you're a tough guy?" I spat.

"You're damn right I am."

"Prove it!" I challenged him loudly.

"Okay, how? Want me to lift you above my head or something?"

"No, I want you to ride that big mechanical bull!" I said excitedly.

"You're on!"

We got one of the employees to get the bull up and running. They plopped a cowboy hat on his head and he climbed onto the electric monstrosity. He grasped the loop at the nape of the bull's neck.

"You ready?" the waitress asked. Cody nodded slowly, complete focus crossed his face.

"I was born ready." The mechanical bull started bucking and swerving about as Cody tried his best to hold on. After about fifteen seconds, he flew off and onto the plush mat covering the floor. "See? I'm tough!"

"Maybe just a little," I conceded a little.

"You know what I'd like to see?"

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You ride it!" He said sliding his cowboy hat off his head on placing it on mine.

"Fine. Don't get too embarrassed when I show you up!"

"Oh I doubt that'll happen. I'll tell you what, if you beat my time, I'll buy you a drink."

"Make it tequila shots. I can't keep drinking that wussy beer!"

"You got it!"

I hoisted myself onto the bull.

"Start her up!" I shouted. The bull began and I was thrashed about. I held on tight as the bull rose and shifted beneath me. My efforts were thwarted as I was thrown off of the bull onto the mat. I burst into a fit of giggles as I lay on the mat, staring at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Cody asked with a grin. I nodded and he helped me up.

"Did I win?!"

"By one second!"

"Yes! Not so tough now boy!" I said with attitude.

"I guess not. Let's go get those shots before my pride takes another hit today!"

* * *

A half hour later, I glanced at the clock.

"Oh shit! Cody, we have to be at that signing in like twenty five minutes!"

"I almost forgot! I-I don't think we can drive!" he said a little concerned. I knew he was right. We'd been drinking quite a bit. It wouldn't be responsible or safe for either off us to get behind the wheel.

"I can call Dolph? He's supposed be be there too," I suggested.

"Well it's either that or a cab. Your boyfriend, your call."

"Okay, I think I'll just call and see if he hasn't gotten there yet."

I walked a few steps away from Cody and dialed my cell. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby! Where are you?"

"I'm just leaving to get to the signing. Are you already there?" he asked sounding a little weird.

"Um…no. That's why I'm calling…"

"Is everything okay? Are you okay? You sound weird."

"I-uh…I'm fine. Cody and I need you to come us pick up," I said a little nervously.

"Why? Did the car break down?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Just come get us. We are at Wild Wild Willie's Western Steak House. Its uh…gosh I can't think of where we are!" I said giggling uncontrollably.

"You guys are drunk aren't you?" He asked shortly. Irritation heavy in his voice.

"Yes…please don't be mad!"

"I'll come grab you guys. Bye." He hung up before I could say anything more. I walked back over to Cody.

"Is he coming?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, but he is really pissed!"

Ten minutes later, Dolph arrived in his rental. We climbed into the car.

"Here, drink this," he said dryly. He handed Cody and I both a coffee, black.

"Thanks, babe," I said nervously.

"No problem. You two can't show up drunk for a fucking signing. There are fans there excited to meet you guys. We need to sober you up. You guys are so irresponsible," he scolded.

"Thanks for looking out for me, man," Cody said shyly. I could tell he was a little embarrassed.

The car ride was mostly silent. Cody and I anxiously chugged our coffees. By the time we arrived at the signing, I felt a little more sober than I was before. Dolph's obvious anger definitely played a role. He was furious and I hated to fight with him. I dreaded the thought of going back to the hotel tonight. I knew once we were alone in our room, the fighting would start. Between the Cody stuff and Dolph's odd behavior things had been challenging. It was becoming blatantly obvious that we were hitting a rough patch…

* * *

**I apologize for waiting so long to update! School has been taking up a lot of time. I want to thank you for being patient and for being such amazing readers. I hope you guys all are enjoying the story so far! Leave me comments and messages with any questions, comments, ideas, etc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**You Know It 2**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Surprisingly, the autograph signing went rather smoothly. Cody and I managed to pass off as sober individuals. Nobody could tell that we'd spent our afternoon boozing and riding mechanical bulls. It was a slightly odd day sitting between Cody and Dolph at the sighting. We all played nice but I could tell that some of Dolph's necessities were just a tad bit forced.

Once Dolph and I returned to our hotel room, I silently slipped into comfy clothes. I sat down on my side of the bed. Dolph pretty much did the same. I sat in nervous anticipation of what would happen when Dolph brought up today. Instead of bringing it up, he turned on the television and began flipping through the channels. Once he found something he sound suitable, he restlessly began moving about as if he couldn't get comfortable. I sighed. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's just get this over with…" I said softly. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"What are we 'getting over with', Kels?" he asked innocently.

"You are obviously still mad about this afternoon. Instead of walking on eggshells around each other and then exploding because of some small thing, I think it would be best to clear this up now."

"You are probably right. I guess I'll start….I wasn't happy with how today went, Blondie."

"I know, I feel awful about that," I said sadly.

"I just cannot believe you did that! I thought you were working all day and come to find out, you were getting bombed in a bar!" He said upset.

"It was completely irresponsible of me but that wasn't how it was supposed to go! Or how I thought it would go," I insisted.

"Do you know how badly this whole thing could have been? You and Cody put your jobs in jeopardy."

"Spare me the lecture. I know it was a dumb decision. Nothing happened so we are fine. We weren't falling down drunk or vomiting. Just had a buzz going."

"You guys were too 'buzzed' to drive. Look, this time nothing happened. But who is to say this won't happen again? I can't always be on call to be your taxi service. You got lucky this time, Kelsey. I just don't want to watch you throw away your job for a 'friend'," he said concerned.

"That wasn't my intention but things kind of got away from me…"

"So he put a gun to your head to get you there?" he spat.

"Well no…"

"Did he make you drink?"

"No, he didn't but-"

"But what? You didn't have to go out and you certainly didn't have to drink enough alcohol to reek like a brewery. You made those choices, Kelsey," he said scolding me.

"I was hungry, he was hungry. We had time to kill before the signing and he asked if I wanted to grab a bite to eat. We were having fun and getting to know each other, Dolph. It wouldn't kill you to get to know him too."

"Oh, I know guys like him. He lays on the charm and the wit quite well. He's trying to weasel on in so that we carry him to the top. Plus he's trying to sleep with you. I don't know how you can't see that. It's clear as day!" he said seriously. I burst into laughter.

"I think you are being paranoid. He's never done one thing that has been overtly flirtatious. Cody's different that he seems on the outside. Just give him a damn chance! You've been a little cold towards him from the start," I pointed out to him.

"I just don't trust the guy. I can't help it. Don't get me wrong, he's a great worker in the ring, but I just don't trust his motives. I certainly don't trust him with you."

"Well that isn't your decision to make! Creative and Vince control who we work with. And I'm a big girl and I make my own choices. I'm choosing to spend time with him outside of work. I'm choosing to be his friend. I don't understand why that is such a big deal!"

"It's not I just…ugh! This whole thing just pisses me off," he spat.

"What part are you really mad at? Are you made at the drunkenness or are you mad I spent the afternoon with Cody?" I shot back, venom in my voice. He looked at me as if I'd smacked him across the face. "I thought so. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you….I just don't trust him. I told you that already," Dolph argued.

"It takes two people to mess around. Obviously a part of you doesn't trust me…"

"That's not true…I just-"

"You just what? Do you really think I'd cheat?" I shouted.

"No, absolutely not!"

"Then what's the problem?" I said getting out of bed.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug.

"You don't know?" I asked angrily. He shook his head no. "Why don't you let me know when you figure it out!" I shouted as I slipped on a pair of shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Don't wait up." I slid on a sweatshirt and left the room.

* * *

I walked down the hall heated. I hadn't really thought about where the hell I was going to go when I'd set foot out of the room. I thought about texting Natalya but I knew she had plans with Tyson. I didn't want to interrupt their night. Instead, I headed to Zack's room. He always seemed to know how to cheer me up. I knocked softly on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened.

"Kelsey?" he said a little confused.

"The one and only!" I joked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," Zack said gesturing me in. I walked in and plopped on his bed.

"So what's up?" I asked casually.

"Not a whole lot honestly. Just worked out a little actually. Gotta get ready for tomorrow!"

"I hear ya. Today was quite a day of preparation."

"Oh, you had a media day right?"

"Yeah, radio shows, a morning news show, a signing for a few hours this afternoon. Lots of stuff. It makes for a tiring day," I said with a chuckle.

"I bet….you seem a little off right now…" he observed, eyeing me carefully.

"Do I?"

"Yeah. Don't play coy with me, missy! I know something is up! You might as well spill now!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, or I'll bring it up again and again and again and ag-"

"Oh my god! I get it please stop!" I said with a hearty giggle. "I'll tell you!"

"Great! What happened?"

"Got into a fight with Dolph…"

"How bad, Kels?" he asked seriously.

"I don't know…kinda bad," I admitted.

"What was it about exactly?"

"Weeeeellllll…Cody and I had our media stops together all day. We had some time to kill before our signing so he asked if I wanted to grab lunch. I was starving so we went to this place and drank a little. And rode this mechanical bull and somehow we ended up a little too buzzed to drive by the time we needed to be at the signing…."

"So you called a cab?"

"No. I probably should have. Instead, I called Dolph. He showed up furious and bearing coffee to sober the two of us up. He's been pissed ever since," I said a little defeated.

"Jesus Kelsey! Horrible decision making!" He scolded. I winced.

"I know. We were just having fun and time slipped away from us a little bit. I was just being responsible by calling him to get us so neither of us got a DUI or anything."

"You know that isn't why he's mad. Picking you up isn't even close to being the problem."

"You think I don't know that? But seriously, neither of us intended to drink that much but when you are talking and having fun, you don't feel the buzz until it smacks you in the back of the head!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Hey, I know that feeling well. I'm not judging you. While the drinking before work thing was an awful, awful idea, that isn't the real problem here. Dolph doesn't mind having a drink or two. Hell, the two of you down tequila like water together," Zack said with a laugh.

"Very true. I was hoping it wasn't going to come down to the Cody thing. He really is a nice guy. I just don't understand why this is such a frickin issue with him! Why does it bother him so damn much?!" I said frustrated.

"I've worked with Cody and I agree, he's a totally cool guy. But I can see where Dolph could be a bit nervous."

"You can?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Think about it, you and I were really close friends before getting together and getting married and all that jazz. You and Dolph were really close friends before dating each other. See the similarities there?"

"I guess so but I'm with him. You and I weren't a thing when him and I started. I'm not a cheater!"

"I know you aren't. So does he."

"Still! I have guy friends! Why does Cody bother him specifically?"

"You spend most of your time with Dolph, Natalya, Beth, and I. Obviously Nattie and Beth are women and therefore not a threat of any kind."

"And you?"

"Well I married your crazy ass but we are happily divorced. So I'm not a threat either."

"I talk with guys at work and go for drinks all the time!"

"Yeah but usually Dolph or I am with you. It's group stuff. You hang out with Cody one on one. That could be the difference for him," Zack suggested.

"You might be right but I should have the right to have friends of the opposite sex. I should be able to hang out with those friends without it being a big deal."

"I think it'll end up being fine. It just seems like an issue because it's a recent occurrence. The boys will get to know each other and It'll work itself out," he assured me.

"God, I hope so."

"He isn't stupid, he knows he has a good thing and doesn't want to ruin it. Trust me, he loves you very much and doesn't want to lose you, especially over some guy."

"You know, I don't think you were nearly this insightful when we were married!" I joked.

"Of course I was! I just didn't seem so damn insightful when we were yelling at each other! Now that I'm not the one you get in fights with, I look like a genius!" he mused.

"Good point."

"I know right. Now that that is out of the way, wanna watch Super Troopers?" He asked with a big grin.

"Like that is a question! I absolutely would love to watch it!"

"Good, we were going to anyway!" he said with a fake air of cockiness.

"Well, I'm glad we can agree then," I shot back. We both laughed and settled in to watch the movie.

Sometimes, Zack is just what the doctor ordered. He had become a lifeline for me. He knew me really well and so he often understood where I was coming from. At the same time, he was a guy and friends with Dolph so he could help me understand him as well. He'd become an unofficial relationship counselor for the two of us. Just another unconventional dynamic in our lives. But somehow it all worked out for us.

* * *

**I just want to thank you for being patient and such amazing readers. I hope you guys all are enjoying the story so far! I hope you guys all keep on reading to see what happens to Dolph, Kelsey, and Zack. Leave me comments and messages with any questions, comments, ideas, etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or its superstars.**

**You Know It 2**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

I was snapped awake by the sound of a giant thud. I flew straight up in my bed, my heart was racing. My eyes darting around the room to find the source of the noise. I heard a groan come from the other side of the bed. I crawled across the bed to get a look.

"Zack?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just rolled off of the bed," he groaned again. I fell back onto the bed laughing. "Hey! Not nice!" He managed to get off of the floor and sat back on the bed.

"I'm sorry! It was just so funny!"

"That's hurtful!" He whined jokingly.

"You'll be fine! You know for a second, I forgot I slept here last night!"

"Well that's because you sleep in your bed as often as you don't!"

"It's not my fault that I get so sleepy!"

"Whatever you say, Kels," he said beginning to stretch. Suddenly, a big, loud gurgled, rumbling sound occurred.

"Uh, Zack dear, was that your stomach?" I asked stifling a giggle.

"Uhhhh no?"

"You liar!" I accused. He picked up a pillow and swung, hitting me in the head. "Oh, you are so going down, Ryder!" I threatened.

I swiped a pillow off of the bed and retaliated. He rolled off of the bed and made a run for it. I followed after him. After we exchanged a couple of barbs the two of us caught a case of the giggles. Zack retreated again and I managed to trap him in the corner. "I told you…you're going down!"

"Aww come on….I give up?"

"Nope. No deal."

"I'll buy you breakfast!" he offered with a hopeful smile.

"Pancakes?" I asked.

"Absolutely!"

"You've got yourself a deal, Zacky boy!" I said extending a hand. He shook it.

"Nice doing business with you, Kels," he joked.

"Naturally. How would you feel about me borrowing a sweatshirt?" I asked him.

"I suppose I could turn what up for ya. I wouldn't want you all exposed and cold at the restaurant," Zack said motioning to my yoga shorts and a tank top. I made a mental note to wear more clothes next time I stormed out of a room.

"Such a gentleman!"

He dug into his suitcase and pulled out a purple sweatshirt. He walked over and set it in my hands.

"That should do it! I'm just going to change in the bathroom quick." I nodded and slid into the zip up hoodie. The word siiiiiiiiicccckkkk was running vertical on the left side.

"Good lord," I mumbled to myself. I never thought I'd get to the point where I'd wear a shirt that said sick. A few minutes later Zack emerged from the bath room.

"Okay, who's ready for some effing pancakes!?"

"This girl!" I said pointing to myself.

* * *

We headed out into the hallway and found a random little diner down the street from the hotel.

About half way through the meal, we got spotted by a few fans. It was a mother and her two sons.

"Excuse me, I have two BIG wrestling fans here," she said ruffling up their little heads of hair. "If you don't mind could we get a picture?"

"Of course you can!" I squealed excitedly. Zack and I stood up and posed with the kids.

"Say cheese!" The mother cheered.

"Cheese!"

"Thank you guys so, so much!"

"No problem. Have a great day kids!"

Zack and I sat back down at the table.

"God, I love fan encounters!" Zack said excitedly.

"It is one of the fun parts of the job!" I said taking another syrupy bite of pancake. I reached into my sweatshirt pocket to look at my phone for the time. It was dead. "Crap! My phone died. Zack what time is it?"

"Uhh…9:31 and holy crap, I have like five voicemails."

"Who the hell is calling you this early in the morning?" I said with a chuckle. He looked down at the phone and back at me.

"Weeeellll…"

"Oh my gosh, is it a girl, Zacky?" I asked with a broad smile.

"I wish. It's actually your boy toy."

"Dolph?"

"Yep. Here," he said holding out the phone, "you should really call him. He's probably just worried you didn't go back to your room last night."

"You know, you're probably right but I don't think a call is necessary. Just shoot him a text. We'll be back in the hotel in like twenty minutes anyways."

"Okay, if your sure."

"I'm sure."

* * *

Once back at the hotel, Zack and I split ways. I headed back up into my room. I slowly opened the door to find Dolph sitting on the edge of the bed. Hearing the door open his head snapped to look in my direction.

"Kels, I'm so sorry about last night…" He began apologetically. I calmly walked over to him and straddled him. I put a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. It's okay, babe," I said with a sly smile. I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"While I enjoyed the greeting, I still want to apologize. I owe you that," he said sweetly.

"Alright, alright, if you insist."

"Kelsey, you know I love you very much. With that obviously comes trust. I hate to admit it but I think I may have overreacted about the Cody thing. I mean, I'm pissed that you almost showed up wasted to a autograph signing, but I shouldn't have been about you being friends with Cody. You are allowed to have friends. So I'm sorry, I do trust you," he said seriously, his big blue eyes gazing into mine.

"Promise?" I asked playfully.

"I promise," he said smiling.

"Okay perfect. I accept your apology! And I'm sorry about getting drunk before work. I put you in a bad position and put my job at risk. It was dumb."

"Yeah it was."

"AND…."

"There's an and?"

"Shut up!" I giggled, hitting him lightly in the arm. "And I shouldn't have stormed off like that last night. It was a little high school girl arguing with her parents. I should have stayed and talked it out. Although talking it out with Zack really helped your case sir!" I pointed out.

"Really? I might have to buy him some sort of gift for lessening your wrath!" he joked. I tried to keep a straight face but I just couldn't hold it.

"You are such a weirdo."

"But I'm your weirdo!"

"Fair enough." I planted another kiss on his lips and we fell back onto the bed.

* * *

An hour later we were outside loading up into the rental. Survivor Series was only a few hours away. I was practically jumping out of my skin with excitement to take part in it. It was going to be a busy night. Dolph, Cody, and I all had separate matches. That added with additional appearances/segments for each others matches, meant a lot of screen time for us.

As soon as we entered the arena, the buzz of all the activity happening sent an energized feeling through me. We wove through the people getting set up and found our locker room. I set down my things and began changing into my dress for being valet. Like clockwork, Cody entered the room only moments after my dress was on.

"Hey guys!" he said greeting us cheerily.

"Hey Cody! Perfect timing!"

"For what?"

"If you would have come a moment sooner, I would have been a little exposed!"

"Well that would have been a little awkward!" he said with a chuckle.

"No kidding!" I said with squeal.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come on in!" Dolph yelled. Carly one of the creative department assistants entered the room.

"Hey guys, there's been a last minute change for tonight…." she said hesitantly.

"Uh oh, what's changing?" Cody asked nervously.

"Well…the Divas Championship match. Creative decided to change the ending earlier tonight. Kelsey, I'm sorry but you now are losing the match."

"So my title reign is ending?" I asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Carly said calmly. "Here is the move play by play. Alicia is studying it over as well. I know it's a little on the fly but I know you two will make it work."

"I'll try my best. Thanks," I said politely. She bounced out of the room. I frowned and plopped onto the bench. I picked up my title and placed it on my lap. I looked at it fondly.

"Aww babe," Dolph cooed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I just don't have a lot of time to process this," I pouted. "I've been champion 372 days and I still wasn't ready for this moment!"

"The first title loss is always the hardest," Cody said softly. I nodded and silently got to memorizing the new ending.

* * *

Dolph's match went as planned. Unfortunately with another loss.

Twenty minutes later I found myself walking through the curtain for my match. I strode down the ramp, title in hand. I showed off my title to the crowd before handing it to the referee for the last time of my reign. I felt a little twinge of sadness. The bell rang and we got down to business...

As we were wrapping up the match, I was weakened at the ropes. Alicia walked over and lifted me up. She's pretty tall so I was high up. Before she could perform the move, she lost her grip, botching it. I fell. I tried to catch myself but instead of landing firmly on my feet, my left ankle buckled a little. A stabbing pain shot through it. I forced myself to stand again and swung at Alicia. The hit connected but she countered with the right ending move. I landed on my back and she went for the cover. 1...2...3

The bell rang and I was officially not the champion any longer. I sighed and held my ankle for a second, looking up at the ceiling. The script called for me to throw a fit, one of my specialties. I crawled to the ropes and used them to pull me up. I approached the referee and began to fight with him. He refused to listen to me so I rolled out of the ring on the side of the announce table. I picked up a steel chair and swung it into the belt post until it was severely dented. I hobbled over to the steel steps next. I picked up the top set and screamed as I tossed them. I winced as I tried to keep walking towards the ramp while pretending to continue throwing a tantrum. I tripped and fell onto the ramp.

I was now on all fours on the ramp. To put it simply, I was mortified. I tried to muster up the ability to stand and realized I might not be able to. I slammed my fists onto the ramp to continue the charade when someone crouched down next to me.

"Kelsey, you okay?" Cody said quickly, worry in his voice. I nodded.

"Just tweaked my ankle."

"Okay. Let's get you up." He wrapped an arm around my back and I put an arm around his neck. "Ready? 1...2...3!" He lifted me up. With my weight shifted onto him, I was able to get up the ramp and backstage.

"Thanks Cody," I said sheepishly.

"No problem, you just looked like you needed a little help."

"Let's get back to the room, you have a match to get ready for."

"I have time, so right now we are going to get that ankle looked at!" he shot back authoritatively.

"I'll be fine!" I insisted.

"Well if you're fine, we'll let the medic tell us that," he said with a smile. He knew I was trying to pull one over on him.

"Fine," I grumbled.

* * *

He took me to the medic. Dolph met us there, worried sick. It wasn't long before Carly, the creative team member showed back up as well.

"Kelsey, your ankle isn't broken or anything. It just seems like a minor sprain. I'll just wrap it up for you. You will need to keep it elevated and take some ibuprofen for pain and swelling. Otherwise, you're good to go," the doctor said as he began wrapping the ankle tightly with compression bandages.

"See guys! I'm fine!" I said proudly.

"Kelsey, I know you were supposed to go out to Cody's match and everything, but we can just scrap your involvement for the night…" Carly said slowly.

"She's right, babe," Dolph said squeezing my shoulder.

"Fuck that! Hand me my wrestling boot and some Ibuprofen and then I'm heading out!"

"Ms. Crawford, you should really take it easy…" Carly recommended.

"I'm a wrestler, a valet, a sports entertainer. I have a minor sprain. It is my job to accompany to that match. I can do it so I want to do it," I insisted.

"Kels, seriously?" Dolph said a little frustrated.

"How about I sit in a chair ringside for most of it? It'll be taking it easy without missing the match," I bargained. Carly was silent for a few moments before relenting.

"Fine. You can go but I want that tush parked in that chair for at least halk of the match, missy!" she warned.

"Yes ma'mn !" I said with a salute. I laced up my boot. "Okay, Codester, let's hit it!" I said sliding off of the exam table. He smiled and offered his arm. I took it and we headed to the curtain, slowly but surely.

* * *

I patiently watched the match from the hard, steel chair that was placed ringside for me quickly. Despite the events of the night, Cody was performing wonderfully. He wasn't distracted or thrown off one bit. I watched like a hawk waiting for my last cue of the evening.

Cody had thrown Kofi Kingston onto the bottom rope. He stood on his shoulders, pressing his throat onto the rope, choking him. The referee counted. 1...2...3...4! Cody got off before the five count. The referee turned to yell at him leaving Kofi unsupervised. I limp/ran over to him and smashed him over the head with my elbow. The ref let it go and they turned back around. Cody wasted no time rolling him off the rope to cover him.

1...2...3!

The bell rang signaling that Cody had won the Intercontinental title for the third time! I slid into the ring. His arm was raised in victory, title in hand. I grabbed the other to raise. The referee left the ring leaving the two of us to celebrate. He moved to the turnbuckle to show it off. I smiled and clapped in the center not wanting to push my ankle's limits too much. He hopped down and walked towards me. He unexpectedly lifted me up and spun me around. I burst out into laughter and he put me down gently. We exited the ring, with Cody helping me through the ropes and down the steel steps. We triumphantly walked up the ramp.

One out of three of our crew winning their respective matches wasn't too shabby. I had to call it an overall win. Dolph, Cody, and I were all receiving a lot of screen time and attention. We were definitely on the right track, we just didn't know where that track would lead us…

* * *

**I just want to thank you for being patient and such amazing readers. I hope you guys all are enjoying the story so far! I hope you guys all keep on reading to see what happens to Dolph, Kelsey, and Zack. Leave me comments and messages with any questions, comments, ideas, etc.**


End file.
